


Late Night Conversations

by AcidPiscean



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, sad lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidPiscean/pseuds/AcidPiscean
Summary: Glimmer tries to comfort Adora after The Battle of Bright Moon.





	Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell me if there are any god damn typos in this.

Glimmer, Bow, and Adora slept in the same room after The Battle of Bright Moon. The night settled in, and the Princess of Power held onto her knees, sword close by her, staring out the window of the castle. The mess outside was intimidating, but the other princesses volunteered to help with the aftermath. Regardless, it was a raw subject in her mind now that things had started to settle down. The leftover pieces of machines from the Horde reminded her not only of her childhood and the first family she knew, but how she lost it all in the process of choosing the Rebellion. 

Adora heard Glimmer whisper her name, pulling her attention from outside the castle to the dim walls and silence (other than Bow’s snoring) inside the room. The other princess made her way up to Adora’s bed and sat on the edge. They shared a moment of eye contact before the blonde lowered her head, looking unsure of what to say.

 

“Are you afraid they’re going to come back?” Glimmer questioned.

 

“It’s not that…” A minute passed as Adora gathered her thoughts, and Glimmer waited for her to speak. “Catra… She used to be my best friend. She seemed to have no trouble going against me today… Light Hope told me to let go, but I know there’s good in her; I know she misses me just as much as I miss her.”

 

“Maybe… Maybe she’ll come around, maybe once she realizes there’s no way the Horde will win against us.”

 

“I don’t want her to lose against me - or to lose against us to know that she’s on the wrong side.” Adora frowned. “Maybe it’s so hard to let go because…” She let out a weak laugh and continued, “I loved her. I mean - I still love her.” 

 

She pulled her knees to her face as tears began to drip from her eyes, and Glimmer pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Did you love her as… Uhm, more than a friend?” Adora nodded into Glimmer’s chest, but Glimmer really didn’t know what it was like to be  _ in love.  _ She could only offer sympathy and the ability to listen. Adora apologized as she sat back up, wiping her eyes on the back of her hands, but Glimmer explained she had no reason to apologize. They sat together as the night ticked on, and Bow talked in his sleep. It took a moment, but they were able to relax and crack a joke or two, and before it was too late, they agreed on getting some rest after a long day. 

 

“I’m sure she’ll come around,” Glimmer smiled at Adora and gave her a kiss to her forehead, going back to her spot on the floor to sleep. The Princess of Power gave one more look out the window, and logically thought, that it would take time for things to adjust as they only just changed. Suddenly, the mess outside felt more like a victory than a reminder of what she had to leave behind, and maybe someday Catra would be able to feel the same.


End file.
